sorrow is my soulmate
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: is a larxene riku and axel love triangle. oneshot. larxene uses riku for revenge on axel, but what happens when she gets to deep. sad ending sequal being made


Dear readers, this story was a request by a friend. It takes place during chain of memories and some of the things that happen didn't happen in the game. I needed to add certain things in order for the story line to work. Is a Riku, Larxene, and Axel love triangle thingy. I hope you enjoy it **Larxene666**!

Title: sorrow is my soul-mate

Axel walked down the white halls of Castle Oblivion. His temper was definitely overpowering his control of his emotions. He wanted to rip someone's heart out, he wanted to pull out someone's hair. How dare that little wench! She talked to his as if he were a newborn infant. 'Grow up' she said 'just let me handle it' she said. "WHAT IF I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

No doubt someone had heard him, because seconds later someone appeared before him. "Something wrong, Fire-Fury?"

Axel just rolled his eyes. That was what everyone called him nowadays, because of his 'uncontrollable' anger. Axel ran a finger through his long, red locks. He was in desperate need of a bath. "What do you want, Vexen?"

The man pulled off his black hood, revealing long, sandy blond hair. "I just finished confronting Riku. He is being a bit stubborn. We'll break him though."

Axel was now confused. So much information at one time made his head hurt, and he had a LOT of information in the little head of his. (A/n: I don't mean it! Axel is vary smart at times) "Keh, I don't care Vexen, just leave me alone. I'm turning in for the night."

Vexen just smiled and gave a really low bow. Axel grimaced, the bow was definitely mocking. "As you wish, Fire-Fury." and with that he disappeared.

By now Axel was fuming. If you walked pass him at that moment, you would be able to see the red aura surrounding him.

He walked into his room and...finally exploded. The bedside lamp was thrown across the room, his bed was turned over, glass was on the floor because of a shattered window.

Axel paused looked around the room. It was a mess! 'What the heck am I doing!' he thought 'I should be able to control my anger! I'll just have to teach Larxene who's more superior, and I know just the way to do it.' A twisted smile whipped across his face. Oh yes, tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

Larxene sat at a large white table, her feet kicked up. She was going to take a day off, she didn't care what Axel or Marluxia said. She had been doing all of the work lately and she needed days for herself.

At that moment, Axel had just walked into the giant white room. "Well speak of the devil," she said loud enough for him to hear.

His face turned from an amusing grin to a annoyed scowl. "Woe, hate me that much, Smokey?"

That definitely got his hide, but she just continued. "You know, I was meaning to tell you something. I have decided to take today off. I have been doing most of the dirty work, you know."

Just as she thought he was going to lose his temper, he seemed to bottle it all up again. Calmly, he walked up to her and just stared at her. "Stand up, Nymph. I have something to show you.

Hesitantly, she stood up. She had no idea where this was going.

Just as she stood up, Axel pushed her to the wall and pinned her there by one of his chakrams. "You have no idea how much I want to just stab you right now. Let me do it, I'll take care of it myself, grow up. You were only doing all of the work because you jumped at it every chance you got!"

Larxene tried to get away from him, but he only dug his chakram deeper into her stomach. She gave a small cry.

Her ice blue eyes were radiating anger. 'Good,' he thought 'we're finally getting somewhere.' "So..."

Larxene snapped. "Oh no you don't! You and everyone else around here just sit on your fat bums and do nothing. I only offer to do all of it because knowing you, it'll never get done!

Now the tip of the spike was sticking into her belly. Sure no blood came, nobodies didn't bleed, but she could sure feel the pain. "Oh come on, you cant tell me that you don't do that just for fun."

She had to smile at that. "Well," she answered "you know me. Love nothing other than to bring others pain, even if that does mean my fellow fighters."

Axel had to laugh at that. Of coarse he knew Larxene. She was known for her love of her mindgames on others. Slowly, vary slowly, he pulled his chakram out of her belly. A small slit lay in her long black rope where he stabbed her.

Larxene's hand instantly went to her belly. The pain was incredible but her anger was worse. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a curse of screams. Axel finally stepped away from her, and she exploded. "Oh GOD AXEL! Now I have to fix my coat, and I suck at sowing!"

Larxene looked at the slit again. Her belly button was visible and the button that have once held the jacket together was laying on the floor somewhere. "Oh come on, grow up Larxene. You're such a girl."

'I have to remain calm' she said to herself. 'I have to remain calm.' But unfortunately, staying calm was beyond her reach. Larxene put a piece of blond hair back behind her ear and slowly walked up to Axel.

She gave him the deadliest look anyone could give someone. She laughed inside when she saw him cower in fear. Just the look in his eyes gave her pleasure. Oh yes, vengeance would be sweet.

* * *

Riku continued to go through worlds. Over and over, he tried to get through them and up the stairs of Castle Oblivion. But hey, even a 15 year old teen needs to take a break once in a while.

Riku slumped over to the white wall and sunk down. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had a full nights sleep? Heck he stopped counting long ago. He had just finished another 'Spat' with Vexen. 'God this is getting old!' he thought to himself.

Slowly his eyes began to flutter and he fell into a deep sleep that he had been pushing off for days.

He was dreaming. In his dream there were people in the black robes. Then suddenly, they all disappeared. All but one. The person had a feminine figure. With lushes hips, she walked up to him. Just when she was about to pull off her hood, he woke up.

Riku sat up, gasping for air. His head was sweaty and he was even more tired than before. Putting his hand to his forehead he felt his temp. He was hot, vary hot.

His head was spinning, and he could feel the puke coming. What was happening? A simple dream and he was sick? He needed to get control. 'Just relax!' he kept thinking to himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He threw up in the corner and a dark, deep sleep over took him.

* * *

'Wow, what a waist of space' Larxene thought to herself. The boy couldn't even handle a simple mind search without getting sick. Well, neither could she at first, but that was different.

Larxene pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the sleeping boy. His face was all relaxed. She desperately wanted to stroke his cheek, to feel how it feels to be alive again. To have a heart, a soul. But mostly, she wanted to know what love was. Sure she had read about it in books, but never experienced it.

Larxene stopped. What was she thinking! She didn't need some man! And she sure didn't need to be human again! All those emotion just got in the way of doing your real job. She had to smile at that. Yes. She had to do her job.

The boy named 'Riku' slept curled up in a ball over in a corner. Larxene just sighed and walked over to him. His white hair was a mess. 'Probably from not showering in like forever' she thought. Larxene picked him up. For a human he would of been heavy, but she wasn't human. She just flung him over her shoulder and created a dark portal.

The portal lead to her room. It was all white (no surprisingly) and a small cot sat in the corner. The blankets were all jumbled up. Larxene didn't bother to make her bed in the morning. She wasn't some neat freak like Vexen or Zexion. 'Zexion' humph 'what a wimp'

Larxene walked over to her bed and set him down gently. Sure she had seen the riku replica a thousand times, but the real Riku seemed different. Maybe just the fact that this one was true and real changed her thoughts.

"Gosh," she whispered to herself. "What am I getting into."

* * *

Axel walked down the white halls of Castle Oblivion. He had been fighting with his thoughts all day.

The look on Larxene's face when he had pulled his chakram out of her stomach. The pain on her face. He had instantly regretted ever stabbing her. It had hurt him, to see her stand there in pain.

All day he had fought with himself, telling himself that he didn't have feelings for Larxene. Heck, all day he had been saying to himself that nobodies couldn't love. But was that not true? Was this what it felt like? To have butterflies in your stomach from just the sight of her? To want to be around her every living minute of every living day, but afraid if she would refuse?

That was it then. He had to tell her. Axel couldn't wait anymore. He had to tell her he loved her.

* * *

Riku woke with a sudden start. He was still groggy from the dream he had had, but he managed to get up and look around. "It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were dead."

He turned around so fast he almost fell, but a sudden hand caught him and put him back onto the bed. "Don't move so fast, you're still weak."

Riku looked up and gasped. It was the girl he always dreamed about! She had the same short blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Your Larxene, aren't you?"

Larxene just sighed and sat down on a crate that was pushed into a corner. "I can't use you for revenge anymore. I'm to deep." she said it more to herself than to him.

His aqua eyes dug holes in her, and Larxene withed he would look away. She was so self-conscience. "What do you mean revenge?"

Larxene gave a scream. "Oh, don't you get it!" Riku swore he could see tears filling in her eyes. "I'm a sadist! I get sexual gratification from inflecting pain to others! I was going to use you to hurt some ass I work with! I can't do it! I'm to deep!"

Larxene was now slouched on the floor, hands cupped to her arms rocking back and forth. She had never felt so useless. So different.

Riku stepped off of the bed and lifted her up. She wasn't that taller than him and she was pretty petite for her size. "I know you." he said. "Ever since my first dream about you, I felt as if I knew you. I realized that I loved you, and I needed to find out where and who you are. So I could tell you that. Now I have."

He stepped back from her. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "N-Nobodies aren't supposed to feel anything. I-I don't understand. I feel so different." Larxene was chocking on her sobs.

Riku simply gave a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. What started as a simple peck soon became a fiery, passion filled kiss. "I do love you."

* * *

Axel was just outside her room now. He reached for the nob, hesitation filled through him. What if she just laughed at him. What if she refused him? He would have to take that risk. He turned the nob and through open the door. "Larx-"

His words were thrown off by the sight. Larxene! His Larxene was with another male. It was that boy, the real Riku, not the replica. "How dare you!" he screamed and rushed forward at the boy.

His green eyes were intense with anger, rage, jealousy and pain. What was this all about? What was Axel doing? Question popped in her head, but all Larxene could do was watch the two men fight. "STOP IT!" she screamed, but neither listened.

"AXEL! Stop it! What are you doing!"

He paused for a moment, his red hair was a mess. There were tears in his eyes. "You-you" but she couldn't finish her sentence. "Why didn't you ever tell me!" she was angry, and hurt. More and more tears can down from her eyes.

Axel grabbed her forearms and lifted her chin. "I only realized today! Heck Larxene! How was I supposed to know I loved you?"

She pushed him away. "No."

He just stared at her, hurt showed in his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said no, your to late. I love Riku, and he loves me."

Axel turned his head toward the boy. He just stood there, watching it all. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Axel screamed and rushed toward him. "YOU DESTROYED HER! YOU CHANGED HER!"

Larxene couldn't watch. She hated every minute of it.

She created a dark portal and went through. She ended up in a large white room. She looked around, only to see something that gave her joy. It was Sora, just the right person she wanted to see. Larxene drew her weapons. "Hey, handsome!" she said. "Wanna spat?"

He just gave her a scowl. " I am not in the mood!" with that he rushed forward, his keyblade drawn.

The fight lasted only for a couple of minutes. Larxene fell to the floor. Not even her lightning could save her now. She felt her vary existence fading away. She felt...empty.

* * *

Riku sat there, holding himself. Rocking back and forth. He knew she was gone. He knew she was never coming back. He sat on her bed, soaking in her sent.

Riku grabbed his souleater weapon, and stuck it to his heart. Life wasn't worth living, not when sorrow was his soul-mate.

* * *

what do you think? to slow to fast? there is going to be a sequal no doubt. tell me what you think. i hope you liked it LARXENE666!


End file.
